degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4109358-20160430050000
cause i'm thirsty af What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man Gotta say it again now What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man He's a mighty mighty good man What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man Yes he is What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man I want to take a minute or two, and give much respect due To the man that's made a difference in my world And although most men are ho's, he flows on the down low Cause I never heard about him with another girl'' But I don't sweat it because it's just pathetic To let it get me involved in that he said she said crowd I know that ain't nobody perfect I give props to those who deserve it And believe me y'all, he's worth it So here's to the future 'cause we got through the past I finally found someone that can make me laugh You so crazy, I think I want to have your baby What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man Yes he is What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man He's a mighty mighty good man What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man Gotta say it again now What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man My man is smooth like Barry, and his voice got bass A body like Arnold with a Denzel face He's smart like a doctor with a real good rep And when he comes home he's relaxed with Pep He always got a gift for me every time I see him A lot of snot-nosed ex-flames couldn't be him He never ran a corny line once to me yet So I give him stuff that he'll never forget He keeps me on Cloud Nine just like the Temps He's not a fake wannabe tryin' to be a pimp He dresses like a dapper don, but even in jeans He's a God sent original, the man of my dreams Yes, my man says he loves me, never says he loves me not Tryin' to rush me good and touch me in the right spot See other guys that I've had, they tried to play all that mac shit But every time they tried I said, "That's not it" But not this man, he's got the right potion Baby, rub it down and make it smooth like lotion Yeah, the ritual highway to heaven From seven to seven he's got me open like Seven Eleven ''And yes, it's me that he's always choosin With him I'm never losin', and he knows that my name is not Susan He always has heavy conversation for the mind Which means a lot to me 'cause good men are hard to find What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man He's a mighty mighty good man What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man Say it again y'all What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man What a man, what a man, what a man, What a mighty good man I said what a mighty good man He's a mighty mighty good man